My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Episode of Peter
by Everest18
Summary: A short story about a knight who came when Ponyville needed him the most. Exciting horror fantasy.


**PETER**

A tall knight named Peter ran through the Everfree forest. It was night, pitch black he could barely see, and his heavy gray and green tunic only contributed to his fatigue. On his back he carried three swords, the first one was made out of pure Vardarian silver, effective against beasts, werewolves and more common to this forest, timberwolves. The second sword was made out of Nigrum Iron, darker than the deepest of caves, but strong and unbreakable, it was heavy and used mostly against large enemies like stone giants and dragons. The third sword, the strongest sword, was made out of a special kind of diamond, called blue diamond, or as archeologist called it, Aquaterran, since it was as blue as the cleanest see, but hidden under many layers of earth. It would illuminate it's users way no matter how dark, and it was capable of shooting strong beams of magic capable of piercing even the strongest dark magic, also the spirit of an elven paladin who once lived was sealed into this sword, so it was capable of speech. It was rarely used, only in the most dire of situations.

On his feet he wore long gray leather boots and on his arms gloves sawn out of the same material.

Woods became denser, he couldn't see anymore, he drew his aquaterran sword and shouted,

,,ILUMINATE''.

Almost immediately, blue flames ignited from the blade of the sword and two blue fiery eyes appeared just above the handle but beneath the blade.

,,Peter, we'll never find her now, night has fallen and the Everfree forest is too large'', said the sword in a deep tone.

,,It's Applejacks sister Lazarus, she's just a filly, I can't give up searching now'', said Peter as he walked up a hill, branches breaking beneath his feet. Winds caressing his hair and cape.

Peter gasped for air, it became heavier with each step, dark magic was present.

,,Beware, Peter, I sense dark magic here, it reeks'', said Lazarus.

,,I sense it too, but I also sense presence of someone, it must be Applebloom'', said Peter, he was nearing the top of the hill and he heard small screams.

Applebloom laid all tied up. Next to her was a short female figure covered in brown cloth with gray long hair, and ugly old face with pale eyes and rotten teeth, she was cooking something in a large black iron cauldron, and was laughing hysterically.

She turned to Applebloom and grabbed her mane with her dirty wrinkly old arms with skin pale as snow.

,,Be a good girl now, he he he, you're in for a hot bath'', said the old witch.

,,No, please, let me go, please, mommy, daddy, sis, anybody help, please, I don't want to die'', screamed Applebloom. She was totally petrified.

The witch started lowering her to the boiling hot water. Applebloom could feel the heat rising, it was painfull, she didn't know what to do, she'll never see her friends and her family again, her life will end before she could even enjoy it.

All hope seemed lost to her, until she heard a famous voice, it was the voice of a human who saved many lives all around Equestria and beyond, the voice of the Knight of the North Star, Ser Peter the Skilled.

,,Let her go now, you filthy whore'', shouted Peter as he charged towards her with Lazarus.

The witche turned around and dropped Applebloom on the ground.

,,You again, you are such a little pest, aren't you'', said the witch, she raised her arm, and her eyes glowed, Min sahai sie, she said and rose vines with sharp thorns appeared from the ground, the lunged at Peter.

Peter swung his sword and cut all the vines, but they regrew almost instantly, the more he cut the more appeared, there seemed no end to them.

Peter stepped back, he raised Lazarus and shouted,

,,IGNI''

Lazarus fired a magic beam and ignited all the vines causing a medium sized fire, Peter jumped through it and punched the witch as hard as he could, he hit her so hard she flew a few meters, he then cut the cauldron in two with one swing and grabbed Applebloom. However before he could run away a few rose vines wrapped around his legs and torso.

He grunted in pain as the thorns sank into his skin causing deep cuts. He turned around and saw the witch approaching him, her eyes glowing red from anger.

,,This forest will be your grave, yours and the fillies'', she said.

Peter looked towards Applebloom, she buried her head in his tunic, she was shaking from fear. He swore an oath, a knight protects everyone. He angerly looked toward the witch.

,,No, you're the one who's going to die here'', he said and stuck Lazarus into the ground and held the handle tightly, IGNI MAXIMA, he shouted, and everything in front of him, the grass, the trees, lit on fire. Flames exploded from the ground and engulfed the witch.

Vines holding Peters legs snapped and Peter ran away, followed by the old hags screams. This was the end of her.

Pain from bruises caused by the thorns became tolerable, he was walking for three hours now, he was deeper in the Everfree forest than other pony dared to set hoof. Applebloms last words before she fell asleep from exhaustion from everything, echoed through his head.

,, _Thank you so much, she said through sobs, if...if...if it wasn't for you, Ah would have been... Ah... would never see mama and papa and sis and granny and mah brother again, Ah...''._

 _,,Hush now, Applebloom, it's alright, I'm here, You'll never go through something like that again'', said Peter as he held her, ponies were so small, a full grown pony would reach just above his knees, so small, yet so full of light and joy._

 _,,You're a true knight, to me, like to many, you're my North Star'', said Apllebloom and finaly fell asleep._

 _,,You're most welcome Applebloom'', said Peter as forest sounds echoed through the night._

By the time he reached Sweet Apple Acers it was dawn, but the entire Apple family was awake, alongside Twilight, her friends and some ponies.

,,Look it's Peter'',shouted Spike and pointed towards the wounded knight.

Applejack, her parents, Pear Butter and Bright Mac and her brother Big Mac and Twilight, all galloped towards Peter.

,,Applebloom, Applebloom, oh is she alright'', shouted Pear Butter with tears rolling down her eyes.

Peter noded and said,

,,Yes, miss Pear Butter, she is just asleep, I reckon she won't wake up until tomorrow''.

,, When we saw the flames we didn't know what to think, it was so far away we wanted to wait until first light to form a search party'', said Bright Mac.

,,Thank you so much for saving mah sister, Sir Peter, if You...'', said Applejack.

,,I did my duty'', said Peter, I am a knight after all''.

,,A great and noble one'', said Twilight.

Peter remained in Ponyville for a few days before he again departed...


End file.
